Ein Clan in Not/Kapitel 4
|Jahreszeit= |Vorgänger=Ein Clan in Not Kapitel 3 |Nachfolger=Das Herz eines Kriegers Vorwort}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 4. Kapitel des zweiten Buches Ein Clan in Not aus der Mangatrilogie Rabenpfotes Abenteuer. Verweise Sicht *Rabenpfote Charaktere *Feuerstern *Graustreif (nicht namentlich) *Lichtherz (nicht namentlich) *Unbekannte BlutClan-Katze mit getigertem Schweif, weißer Schnauze, zerfetzten Ohren und zahnbesetzem Halsband *Unbekannte BlutClan-Katze mit zerfetzten Ohren und zahnbesetzem Halsband *Violet *Schlange *Eis *Wolkenschweif (nicht namentlich) *Unbekannte BlutClan-Katze mit einem zerfetzten linken Ohr, zwei Aalstrichen am Rücken und zahnbesetzem Halsband *Unbekannte BlutClan-Katze mit zahnbesetzem Halsband und mondsichelförmigen Flecken *Farnpelz (nicht namentlich) *Borkenpelz (nicht namentlich) *Sandsturm *Schuss (nicht namentlich) *Unbekannte BlutClan-Katze mit gestreiftem Gesicht und zahnbesetzem Halsband *Fritz *Eichhornjunges (nicht namentlich) *Blattjunges (nicht namentlich) Erwähnte Charaktere *Mitzi Sonstige Orte *Zweibeinerort (im Original eigentlich Zweibeinernest) *Farm Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SternenClan, BlutClan DonnerClan, Zweibeinernest *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen, Streuner *Clanränge: Anführer, Krieger *Zeit: Mond *Redewendung: "in SternenClans Namen", "Du Wurm!" (im Original eigentlich "Du Kröte!", ) "dieses Ungeziefer" Wissenswertes *Seite 157: Der Satz "We leave silently." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wir brechen leise auf.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wir schleichen uns voran." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 67 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 158: Der Satzrest "(...) I swear (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 68 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 158: Der Satz "I'll ..." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich werde ...") wurde im Deutschen mit "Iiieh!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 68 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 158: Der Satzrest "(...) a little (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 68 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 161: Der Satzteil "(...) my legs feel weak." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), dass sich meine Beine schwach anfühlen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), dass mir ganz schwindelig wird." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 71 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 161: Der Satz "Those two cats ..." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 71 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 161: "Doch andererseits sehen sie (...)" - Statt doch andererseits müsste es "aber ansonsten/davon abgesehen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von but otherwise ist (vgl. Seite 71 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 162: Der Satz "Not yet." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 72 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 166: Der Begriff Zweibeinernest wird fälschlicherweise mit Zweibeinerort übersetzt (vgl. Seite 76 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 167: "(...), aus welchem Stoff Krieger wirklich sind." - Statt Krieger wirklich sind müsste es "echte Krieger sind" heißen, da im Original die Rede von real warriors are made of ist (vgl. Seite 77 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 168: "(...), du Wurm!" - Statt Wurm müsste es "Kröte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von toad ist (vgl. Seite 78 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 169: Der Satzrest "Let's say (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 79 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 171: Der Satzrest "(...) and so profound ..." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 81 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 171: "(...) euren Geschwistern doch (...)" - Vor dem Wort Geschwistern müsste "alten" stehen, da im Original die Rede von old littermates ist (vgl. Seite 81 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 179: Der Satzrest "(...), maybe ..." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 89 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 180: "Gute Nacht, mein Freund." - Statt mein müsste es "alter" heißen, da im Original die Rede von old friend ist (vgl. Seite 90 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 181: Der Satz "She's safe." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 91 von A Clan in Need) *Seite 181: Der Satzrest "(...) I'd say." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 91 von A Clan in Need) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise en:A Clan in Need fi:A Clan in Need fr:Un Clan en danger pl:Klan w Potrzebie ru:На подмогу племени zh:族群救星